Thus are Friends
by Anniih
Summary: Se pregunta por qué Arthur no le ha mirado como a las demás chicas. Le gusta, le gusta mucho, pero sólo será su amiga hasta esa noche en la fiesta de Gilbert. No puede caer, no puede debilitarse. Por Dios, ¡es su amigo! Arthur también sabe, pero mañana volverán hacer como antes, lo cual no sucede. *UKxNyo!US; AU*


•**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes/Amalia © Anniih.  
**•****Advertencia: **Universo Alterno. Relación sexual.  
**•****Pareja: **UKxFem!USA/ArthurxEmily.

**Después no me hago responsable.**

* * *

.

**:: Thus are Friends ::**

**.**

Caminando por las calles sin tener nada en mente, oye el llanto de una pequeña secándose las lágrimas de los ojos al lado de un árbol. Arthur parpadea y mira para todas partes antes de acercarse a la menor y brindar de su ayuda. Baja la altura frente a ella y le acaricia el cabello.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

―Mi mamá…perdí a mi mamá…

Perdió a su mamá. La madre de la niña debe estar con el corazón en la mano buscando a su hija. Tiene que ayudarla. Surca una sonrisa diciéndole que encontrará a su mamá. La menor acierta teniendo la nariz y las mejillas rojas. Toma la mano del hombre y comienzan a buscarla. Arthur le pregunta cómo es su madre físicamente. Le responde que es de cabello rubio y corto, de ojos azules.

Recorre con la mirada el sitio que los rodea, sólo ve rubias de cabello largo y morenas. Continúa, va preguntando a las personas si han visto a una mujer con las descripciones dadas. No resulta. No encuentran a la madre de la pequeña de cinco años. ¿Dónde estará su madre?

Para no hacer que la niña se sienta mal, desesperanzada, le compra una barra pequeña de chocolate, pero ella niega en comerlo, no le gustan los dulces. Vaya, una niña sana. Su madre debe ser muy preocupada. Entonces le compra una manzana, siguiendo con la buscada.

Después de un buen rato, Arthur se acaricia el cabello sin saber que más hacer, por dónde ir ahora. No le queda otra que llamar a la policía por extravío de menor. Y en ese momento, la pequeña exclama de felicidad al voltear.

― ¡Mamá!

Suelta a Arthur y la ve correr a los brazos de la señora. Es joven para tener una hija. Ella está contenta por encontrarla sana y salva, y la carga en brazos.

―El señor de allá me ayudó, mamá.

― ¿El señor?

Arthur curva una sonrisa por haber sido tan bueno y reunir a una pequeña familia. Iba decir que no era necesario agradecerle, pero sus miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo con un ambiente helado cuando es verano.

No puede ser verdad. No es ella.

Y los recuerdos comienzan a vivirse en los dos.

* * *

Se pregunta por qué Arthur no le ha mirado como a las demás chicas. Lo conoce de hace mucho, desde la escuela, desde la primera vez que lo golpeó por levantarle la falda. Sabía que no lo hizo por gusto, fue una apuesta ante sus compañeros de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Luego de la explicación, se disculpó con él. Nunca cruzaron palabras hasta ese día, donde conoció sus ojos verdes que pueden penetrar lo imaginable. Y esa sonrisa cínica, Dios, esa sonrisa…

Pero es su amigo, lo quiere, y lo quiere inmensamente en secreto. Arthur Kirkland le gusta, y sabe que jamás le mirará con otros ojos que no sea con verle como su hermana pequeña. Están en la etapa de los veinte, la considera muy niña e infantil, tierna pero peligrosa. El último concepto no logra entender cuando le dice ser peligrosa. ¿Emily, peligrosa? El peligroso es él, por su apariencia física, por saber tratar bien a las mujeres, por involucrarse con una de ellas no permitidas. La busca para ayudarlo y sacarlo del problema. No es que sea un libertino, no lo trataría así, sólo es…un hombre, que no ve a su amiga como mujer.

Le gusta, le gusta mucho. Siempre le sonríe y le devuelve la sonrisa. Siempre cuida de ella, incluso golpeó a todos los que la miraban de arriba abajo con ganas de acostarse con la rubia dentro de un bar. Claro, pasó vergüenza ajena, pero Arthur es demasiado impulsivo cuando tiene que actuar ante la situación. Y terco.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo puede saber que Arthur sólo la quiere como una amiga y nada más? Fácil. Lo escuchó sin intenciones escondida detrás de la pared de la sala, cuando fue a buscar unos bocadillos para continuar con la reunión de amigos. Estaban Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig e Iván. De acuerdo, era la única mujer, iba venir Elizaveta, pero un resfriado la dejó en cama.

Se quedó ahí. Antonio y Gilbert estimulaban a Arthur.

― ¿Por qué no, eh? Te has follado a media universidad, no puede ser que a Emily no. ―dijo Gilbert.

―No lo haré, es mi amiga, es como una hermana pequeña. ―lo oyó decidido mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

―Pero tiene curvas y unas grandes de las que te dije, tío. ―dijo Antonio.

―Dije que no y punto. Ustedes no entienden. Me puedo coger a quien quiera, pero a Emily jamás, la destruiría.

―Si Arthur no quiere, déjenlo ―por primera vez escuchó algo sensato de Francis, siempre lo anda animando para tener una nueva presa―. Concluyo con ellos, yo pondría a Emily en cuatro. ―olvídenlo, maldito degenerado.

Suficiente, se dijo así misma. Tomó aire y entró disfrazada de no saber nada dejando los bocadillos sobre la mesa de café. Se dio cuenta que interrumpió las ganas que tenía Arthur en abofetear a Francis. Abofetear era una palabra pequeña para entonces.

Y así continúa su vida, con celos de ver a Arthur con otras chicas en vez de ella. Sólo es su amiga. Si la mira, la amistad se hará pedazos, lo comprende. Mas duele demasiado ver sus labios siendo poseídos por otra mujer que no sea los suyos –debe dejar los cuentos de hadas y Disney–, mientras baila y bebe como si hoy fuera el último día del planeta.

Respira sentada en el sofá, metida en una fiesta organizada por Gilbert. Es una celebración por haber aprobado los ramos más complicados, los que lo tenían al borde de repetirlos y volver hacer el tercer año de su carrera el próximo año. Él le agradece a los Dioses germanos.

Emma extiende un vaso de margarita a Emily. Le niega, no quiero beber más. Al comienzo tomó una Pimm's, luego una copa de vino blanco y un poco de ron. Con eso es suficiente, no terminará en el suelo, además es ahora cuando debe transformarse en la niñera de Arthur. En cinco minutos más caerá. Lo conoce tanto…

Alza la mirada verificando su estado sumido en alcohol, se cuelga en el cuerpo de Francis. Cuál de los dos está más borracho. Y Arthur ya no da más deteniéndose en una pared. Emily se pone de pie. Agradece a Gilbert por prestarle la cama a su amigo, todos saben que se embriaga con facilidad. Se acerca a él y ve a Francis yéndose a cortejar lo que sea que se le cruce. La americana trata de buscar la mirada verde de Arthur, le sostiene la cara y él le sonríe.

― ¿Puedes caminar?

―Creo…

Lo cuelga en su hombro y lo lleva a una de las cuantas habitaciones de la casa. Sabe cuál es la que les dio Gilbert. Abre, cierra, enciende la luz y lo recuesta en la cama. La música sigue sonando fuerte.

Arthur tambalea sentado y se echa para atrás respirando con más calma. Emily acomoda las almohadas y abre un poco las sábanas. Dejará a Arthur aquí, y volverá con los chicos.

Se dirige a él, y él se sienta comentando que todo le da vueltas acariciándose la frente. Eso le pasa por no tener control con el alcohol, si supiera beber, no estaría en estas situaciones, menos ella. Emily se arrodilla y le va desabrochando sus tenis converse.

―Eres la mejor amiga…nadie haría esto por mí ―Arthur le alaga, la rubia surca los labios y se ruboriza un poco―. Emily, eres tan dulce…

Deben ser los efectos del alcohol, debe apresurarse. Le quita enseguida sus tenis, intentando arrastrarlo desde su cintura a que se acueste. No sabe si se encuentra en una mala maniobra con sus prendas, pero siente que le mira demasiado y no es precisamente su rostro.

Arthur, de un rápido movimiento la atrapa entre la cama y su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hizo eso? No lo entiende, ¿qué tiene en la cabeza?

―Arthur…

―Te deseo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ―el rostro le arde de sobremanera al escuchar sus palabras y el sonido de ella que le derrite los pies― No sabes lo que dices, estás ebrio. Vamos, acuéstate, mañana estarás mejor.

―Sé lo que estoy diciendo por muy borracho que esté. ―no le cree tan así, tampoco cree que no le haya hecho caso para abalanzarse sobre Emily a besarle el cuello de manera desesperada.

Intenta pararlo, intenta moverse. Las caderas inglesas la atrapan y su pierna se interpone entre las suyas.

―Arthur, recuerda que somos amigos, recuerda que soy tu amiga, dijiste que soy como tu hermana pequeña y que jamás te acostarías conmigo, para por favor.

Logra detenerlo, gracias al cielo.

Arthur levanta el cuerpo y se fija en sus ojos azules.

―Lo sé, eso es lo peor ―aunque no esté en su estado normal, siente que su cabeza está pensando―. Sé que te gusto.

La americana queda sin palabras y se coloca más nerviosa.

―Una noche para los dos no hará nada malo. Déjame regalarte esta noche, olvidaré que eres mi amiga.

Esto no está pasando, es un sueño, de sus húmedos sueños de hace meses que ha querido hacerlo realidad, pero ahora no quiere, no así, no en su estado de borracho con aroma a licor, en la habitación de Gilbert y en su fiesta donde los invitados los escucharan gemir. Se niega hacerlo, mas por dentro lo desea sintiendo la respiración tibia de Arthur a centímetros de la suya, rodeados de oscuridad, de la música y de los gritos de festejos de allá afuera.

No puede caer, no puede debilitarse ante su amigo. Por Dios, ¡es su amigo!

No obstante, será una noche y nada más. Arthur quiere regalarle esta noche, y después volverán a ser los buenos amigos de antes. Como si fuera tan fácil mirarlo como amigo luego de haberse revolcado con él.

Respira Emily, respira. Aprovecha la oportunidad, no tendrás más.

Silencia perpleja, absorta en los ojos esmeraldas impenetrables. Cierra los parpados, y Arthur desaparece la distancia que les separa sus bocas, poseyendo el labio inferior y el superior, ambos juntos, en ambos deslizando su lengua, pidiendo la autorización de la Emily para explorar su interior.

Abre y un sonoro jadeo se le escapa a la rubia. Agarra fuertemente la nuca del inglés, mientras se reniega a que él tenga el control. Introduce la lengua y choca con la de Arthur, está fría y sabe a cerveza y a otras cuantas combinaciones más. Va más adentro ladeando al cabeza.

Le besa con maestría y ella le hace la competencia entrecortando la respiración, percibiendo las manos masculinas viajar por su cintura, levantándole la camisa.

Emily frena el beso. Baja la mirada y sus dedos van desabrochando los botones de su prenda, apresurando la apasionante situación. Arthur se endereza, mirándola desvestirse. Estando con sostenedor, se inclina hacia el británico rodeándolo por el cuello, pidiendo que la bese y que la devore sin límites. Sus dedos tiemblan porque está acelerada, le sube la camiseta y se la quita por arriba de los brazos, volviendo a juntar sus labios, y sentir sus manos féminas tocar los brazos, el torso, la espalda de aquella persona que le despide las hormonas.

El británico lleva sus manos atrás de la espalda de la rubia, y le quita la ropa interior. La hace caer sobre la cama, respirando agitada y él también. Se alimenta de sus labios y se desliza poco a poco desde el mentón, pasando por el cuello, los hombros, los pechos y el vientre. Todas esas marcas la hacen arquear su espalda y mover la cintura junto con gemidos. Repite la acción una y otra vez, donde las manos de Emily se posan sobre su cabellera, hasta causarle el primer orgasmo. Arthur hace una sonrisa triunfadora en haberla complacido. Y se inclina a ella, a su boca.

―Hazlo ya…no demores tanto… ―la muchacha ya se encuentra dentro del éxtasis, sólo le pide ser suya ahora, ya, no esperará por mucho tiempo más. Su corazón le late tan rápido que se disparará por la garganta.

No obstante, el europeo va lento y no le hace caso del todo. Continúa besándola y de repente su entrepierna es masajeada por la palma estadounidense. Está rígida, y ella está lista. Vamos, ya es el momento.

El chico se incorpora, quitándole los zapatos a Emily. Luego siguen los vaqueros con la única existente ropa interior. Diseño floreado. Acto seguido, Arthur desabrocha el suyo liberando su intimidad, pero siente que algo importante necesita hacer, no puede recordarlo por efecto del alcohol. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué se le olvida para que sienta que es de suma importancia? Se mira los dedos sobre su apreciado ser. No lo recuerda.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Emily lo nota extraño y preocupado sin hacer ningún movimiento que mantenerse acostada.

―Nada. ―con ese presentimiento de cometer un error, prosigue de todos modos, recostando su frente en la de ella, a empujar hacia dentro.

Los gemidos comienzan. Emily cruza las piernas por encima de la cintura de Arthur, lo abraza por la espalda aprovechando de acariciar. Tiene dudas, de la nada le aparecen en su cabeza. No sabe si está haciendo el amor con su amigo o simplemente está teniendo sexo. Ella está enamorada de él, se entregó pero, ¿qué siente él? Le gustaría tener el poder de leer su mente, mas hace unos minutos atrás lo notó preocupado por algo, es decir que la quiere de alguna manera, no importa como amiga, no importa si será la única noche compartida, la quiere.

Dibuja una sonrisa, de seguro mañana a Arthur se le olvidará de lo sucedido hoy.

* * *

Al despertar juntos en la misma cama, Emily no entendió la reacción de Arthur. La esquivó y comenzó a tocarse la cabeza como si hubiese cometido el más grave error de su vida.

Yace de pie, vestido únicamente con pantalones. La rubia se impresiona mientras se viste.

―Dime la verdad Emily, no hicimos nada. ―le ruega que así no sea, no quiere volver a escuchar que sí lo hicieron.

Ella le mira y se pone de pie terminando de abrochar su camisa.

―Sí lo hicimos, Arthur.

― ¡Maldición! ―enfadado consigo mismo da un puño certero a la pared. Él su maldita intolerancia al alcohol. ¿Por qué Emily, por qué con su amiga? Podía haber sido con cualquier otra, pero no con ella. ¿Cómo mierda será capaz de mirarla a los ojos de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo?

Todo es su culpa sin recordar la noche. No debió beber tanto, debió comer más y así hubiera soportado más tiempo. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Espera un segundo, él estaba ebrio, no tenía conocimiento de las cosas, Emily lo llevó hasta aquí teniendo responsabilidad de acostarlo y cuidar de él. Ella debió frenarlo cuando fue calentándose.

― ¿Por qué no me detuviste?

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Sabes que cuando estoy ebrio, me comporto de otra manera! ¡Debiste tenerme en ese momento!

― ¡¿Me estás echando la culpa?! ―no puede creer que sea así, ¿su responsabilidad? ¡Él tuvo tenerla al beber como esponja!

―Hey, hey, ¿por qué tanto escándalo en mi grandiosa casa? ―Gilbert entra al cuarto todo desarreglado observando confundido la escena de discusión. No ve con buenos con ojos a Arthur― ¿Por qué le estás gritando?

―Tú, no te metas ―encara al albino y le dirige la mirada a la joven―. Esto jamás sucedió, bórralo de tu cabeza y volveremos a ser como antes. ―dicho severo y enojado, se marcha de la habitación de la casa de Gilbert, recogiendo sus cosas para terminar de vestirse afuera.

El de ojos carmesí posa su vista en la rubia. La ve flaquear sobre la cama, quedándose sentada sin aire.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres agua?

―Sí, gracias.

* * *

Transcurren tres semanas sin entablar de esas conversaciones con Arthur, que solían hacer antes de esa noche. Se distancia de ella, sólo la saluda. Así que, Emily también hace lo mismo, ya no tiene nada que ver con él, ni siquiera parecen amigos. Más conocidos. Eso piensa hasta sentirse enferma. Fue al médico, y la noticia la tienen peor que enferma, llena de incertidumbres de cómo le contará a Arthur y cómo se lo tomará. Ay, Dios, tiene miedo.

Trata de tener una cita con él, sin embargo él se niega, y ella insiste en ser importante o no lo estaría llamando. De acuerdo, en su casa estará bien, concluye el rubio.

Al llegar a la casa de Arthur, es recibida tomando asiento en el sillón de la sala. Muy amable de su parte.

El vientre le da vueltas y el pecho se le presiona, no sabe cómo empezar. Por el principio, si es lo correcto.

― ¿Y bien? ―Arthur cruza las piernas esperando lo que tenga que decir, lo importante para juntarse con él después de hace días.

―Después de esa noche, han pasado tres semanas…

―Sé que he estado distancio de ti, pero no me es fácil mirarte otra vez-

―No es eso ―le interrumpe y esconde un mechón detrás de su oreja―. ¿Te acuerdas si usaste…preservativo?

―No recuerdo nada, tú eras la única que estaba sobria. Deberías saberlo, ¿por qué?

―Creo que no usaste ―menciona bajando la mirada y sacando de su bolso un papel doblado―. Fui al médico porque comencé a sentirme enferma, y ―le entrega el papel―…estoy embarazada.

Arthur alza la mirada completamente sorprendido y perdido, confirmando si lo que dice es verdad. La revisión médica lo confirma, su amiga está embarazada.

Enseguida se pone de pie dejando la hoja de lado, pasando sus manos por su cabello, analizando qué hacer y cómo responder.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―pregunta dándole la espalda a la rubia― ¿Hacerme cargo?

―Eso sería lo más lógico.

―Lo siento, Emily, pero no me haré cargo de ese niño. ―expresa volteando hacia ella, quien se levanta desconcertada, no esperaba eso de él.

―Pensé que era tu amiga, ¿no se supone que me tienes que ayudar?

― ¿Y cómo voy a ser tu amigo si vas a tener un hijo mío? Además, fue tú responsabilidad en no haberme detenido.

Es increíble. Es increíble.

―Si quieres tener a ese niño, hazlo. Pero no me haré responsable.

― ¿Cómo puedes…? ―presiona los dientes con rabia, lo golpearía aquí mismo, si tuviera su bate lo enviaría al hospital por perdida de la consciencia, y eso sería magnífico― ¡Es tu hijo también, Arthur! ¡No fue mi culpa, fue de los dos! Sí, es cierto, estabas ebrio, ¡pero yo la muy idiota cayó ante tus palabras, ¿o crees que no intenté detenerte?! ¡Sí lo hice, pero caí!

El inglés no omite nada, tan sólo desvía la vista.

―Está bien, me voy ―termina, sabe que no habrá caso hacerle entender que debe hacerse cargo. Coge su bolso―, me voy lejos para que no te vuelva a molestar.

Abre la puerta, sale y la cierra, pero no lo hace, llega hasta el final sin cerrarla. Su mente, su orgullo de mujer se impone ante todo y le gritará las últimas palabras antes de irse para siempre. Vuelve abrir la puerta.

― ¡Eres una mierda, Arthur! ―y se va dando un portazo retumbando por todas las paredes.

* * *

Gilbert y Francis son los únicos que saben de la desgarradora noticia del padre del año, Arthur. Todos los días lo condenaban por haber sido tan duro y un cobarde, diciendo que ella era la culpable. Arthur sabía que Emily no era culpa, fue él, pero no quería reconocerlo. Por Dios, era su amiga, ¿cómo lo iba aceptar?

Días después, de tantas horas pensarlo detenidamente, pidió a sus dos amigos juntarse, necesitaba saber de Emily, no sabía nada de ella. Intentó llamarla y sonaba ocupado y apagado, también llamó a su casa y atendía Matthew, respondiendo que no estaba. Arthur sentía que le mentía, era obvio, no quería verlo.

No obstante necesita de ellos dos para saber de su paradero y pedirle disculpas.

Francis suspira y mira a Gilbert. ¿Quién le dice, él o él?

―Tengo que saber dónde está ella con mi hijo, sé que comité un error…

― ¿Un? ―el francés arquea una ceja cuestionando.

―De acuerdo, dos errores ―admite―. Tengo que encontrarla, ustedes han sabido algo de ella, ¿no? Debo pedirle disculpas y…se supone que soy su amigo, no me comporté como tal. Soy una mierda, como me dijo.

―Emm…Arthur ―Gilbert llama su atención―, no tengo buenas noticias.

El británico se asusta y piensa lo peor. ¡¿Qué les pasó?!

―Nada malo, cálmate. ―le tranquiliza Francis sosteniéndolo de los hombros, pidiendo al otro que continúe.

―Pero es referente a Emily con el pack completo ―le da vueltas y vueltas al tema, a la información que le debe decir al de ojos verdes. Va directo al grano de una vez por todas―. Se fue de la cuidad, no sabemos si se fue a otra cuidad, país o planeta. Lo único que sabemos, que los dos se fueron. Perdimos su rastro.

No es verdad.

* * *

― ¿Emily? ―se pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, pero está aturdido después de cinco años sin saber nada de ella y de su hijo.

Hija.

Da tontos pasos hacia ellas. Emily da un paso atrás, no quiere que se le acerque afirmando de manera resguarda a su pequeña.

―Ese señor me ayudó. ―informa la menor, inocente en no darse cuenta la situación que se plantea.

―Yo ―la garganta se le presiona. Una sensación en el estómago le hace sentir mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Mal, por haberlas abandonado, y bien, por al fin encontrarlas―…te he estado buscando durando mucho tiempo. ¿Cu-Cuál es su nombre? ―surca un poco los labios para no aparentar estar contento, y le gustaría estirarlos más, con mayor fuerza.

―No tiene nombre. ―le espeta con frialdad acribillando el corazón de Arthur, como él lo hizo con ella.

―Bueno…es bonita. ―se siente patético e incómodo.

―Gracias ―y en su mente se dice _"__Supongo"_. Quita la vista sobre el inglés y la posa en su hija―. Despídete del caballero, regresaremos con los abuelos.

"_Caballero"_, ni siquiera le dijo quién es.

―Adiós señor. ―la menor levanta la mano y se despide de Arthur, éste hace el mismo procedimiento.

―Cuídate y hazle caso a tu mamá en todo. ―le sonríe a la niña y se detiene cuando Emily le lanza una mirada de reojo. Y se van.

Su órgano vital se le contrae, en cualquier momento se le saldrá por la boca. Sus pies tiemblan y presiona los ojos. ¿Qué debe hacer ahora? ¿Dejarla ir o seguirla? Tiene que elegir ahora o las perderá de nuevo. No puede tirar a la basura la piedad del destino. Si la sigue, puede ser rechazado. Si la deja, seré difícil encontrarla otra vez. Tiene que disculparse, era joven, era un imbécil. No era un amigo de verdad.

Y sólo quizás, sólo quizás en algún momento estuvo enamorado de Emily.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Historias que aparecen en televisión, relatos de sufrimientos amor y cosas así. Al principio la idea era colocar a Alfred con Rose (o Alice), pero no me convenció, además a él ya le di una situación parecida. No conozco a nadie que haya pasado por esto, del supuesto mejor amigo que abandona a su mejor amiga que está embrazada de él. Suele suceder, al menos las historias de amor que aparecen en la tele parecen telenovelas.

Me ha llegado un poco más inspiración en estos días. Me estoy leyendo "50 Sombras de Grey" (sí, me lo estoy leyendo, ya voy para la trescientas páginas y es tan _asfafasdasfasd_, pero algo disparado) y "Teleny", que es una novela gay :3

Ojalá les haya gustado la historia. Parece que se me da mejor con hechos de la vida real.

Sé que dejé a Arthur mal parado, lo sigo queriendo igual. Lo siento por eso, pero se arrepintió tarde, como todos los hombres.

¡Saludos!


End file.
